


Будни Дежурки

by Aurumtrio



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Набор разрозненных драбблов о буднях Дежурки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Про ночного спамера

Блич сидел в любимом кресле-качалке, смолил самокрутку и читал сборник поэзии серебряного века, когда его укусили за ногу. Он заложил книгу одной из страниц канона, выпустил в потолок клуб горького дыма и только потом опустил взгляд вниз.  
Мелкое рыжее нечто с висячими ушами и маленькими кривыми лапками угрожающе зарычало.  
\- Ты чье, животное? - благодушно спросил Блич. Нечто визгливо тявкнуло и вновь укусило его за ногу. Теперь Блич рассмотрел на шее животного ошейник с номером "43".  
\- А, животина РФ, - кивнул Блич. Вынул изо рта цигарку и рявкнул:  
\- РФ!  
\- Что? - в дверь тут же просунулась сначала черноволосая голова, а потом и весь РФ.  
\- Забери свою тварь из моей комнаты, - Блич ткнул самокруткой в тут же зарычавшее нечто.  
\- Кис-кис-кис, - РФ сложил пальцы щепоткой и сделал вид, будто сыпет корм.  
\- Это что, кошка?  
\- А хуй его знает, - хихикнул РФ. - Оно иногда заходит на пару дней, а потом снова исчезает.  
\- Блядь, какая сволочь погрызла моё любимое сиреневое боа???!!! - голос у Кей-попа был тренированный, поэтому от вопля задребезжали стекла по всему этажу.  
\- И нассала в мой шлем!!! - вторил ему Локи.  
Блич качнулся в кресле.  
\- Знаешь, РФ, - задумчиво протянул он, снова открывая книгу. - На твоем месте я бы исчезнул эту тварь как можно скорее. В окно, например.


	2. Про рыбок Блича

\- Почему рыбки? - удивленно спросил РФ, глядя, как Блич насыпает в аквариум корм из коробки.  
\- Потому что, - хмыкнул тот. - Они меня развлекают.  
РФ посмотрел на рыбок. Они посмотрели на него, кажется, фыркнули и, гордо махнув алебастрово-белыми, полупрозрачными, как дорогой фарфор, хвостами, уплыли в глубь аквариума.  
\- Хуйня какая-то, - подумав, сообщил РФ. - С ними даже не поиграешь толком. А что за вид?  
\- Карпы-хороводники.  
\- Точно хуйня, - уверился РФ. И сунул руку в аквариум.  
\- А вот этого делать точно не стоило, - Блич как-то очень по-доброму улыбнулся. - Они заразные.  
РФ дернулся было вытащить руку, но не успел - одна из рыбок метнулась к его пальцам, цапнула за средний и стремительно скрылась в водорослях.  
\- Бляяяя! - заверещал РФ. - Я не хочу умирать!  
\- Расслабься, от этого не умирают, - хмыкнул Блич.  
\- А что тогда? - разом успокоившийся РФ разглядывал аккуратный след от укуса на пальце, и хищной улыбки Блича не видел.  
\- Сейчас узнаешь. Три-два-один...  
\- Да здравствует Кучики Бьякуя!


	3. Про сестру Толкиен

Утро для Блича началось внезапно и рано с пронзительно-визгливого, похожего на лай звонка в дверь. Аккуратно выбравшись из-под закинувшего на него все конечности Наруто, он натянул штаны и, зевая, поплелся открывать.  
\- Чё надо? – буркнул он, открывая дверь, но не глаза.  
\- Прекратите разврат немедленно, иначе я нажалуюсь коменданту! – от визгливого вопля у Блича зазвенело в ушах.  
\- Дамочка, вы чего? – он приоткрыл глаза и окинул удивленным взглядом стоявшую перед ним женщину лет тридцати пяти, нервно теребящую в руках цепочку из нескольких грубо спаянных колец, с виду похожих на серебро. – Утро, зачем шуметь? Все еще спят.  
\- Это кто еще спит, - прошипела дама, в которой Блич после нескольких секунд раздумий признал соседку сверху. – Вы, может, и спите, а вот я в таком шуме спать не могу! Это же ужасно! – она всплеснула руками и оборками юбки, как-то незаметно просочившись мимо Блича в квартиру и теперь с любопытством записной сплетницы оглядываясь. – Как вы позволяете детям такое, выжеотец!  
\- Кому? – Блич потер виски. Мозг без утренней дозы канона работать отказывался, но все самокрутки остались в комнате. А оставлять психованную Толкиен – он наконец вспомнил ее имя – одну, пусть и на кухне, он не хотел.  
\- Им! – палец с острым, наманикюренным ногтем показал в сторону комнаты Кей-попа, из которой доносились приглушенные, но хорошо различимые стоны, перемежаемые отборным матом. – Мерзко, просто мер-р-з-с-ско! – ее голос снова сорвался на шипение.  
\- Упаси Кубо от таких детей! – вполне натурально ужаснулся Блич, заходя вслед за Толкиен на кухню. – Леди, объясните, наконец, в чем дело.  
\- А вы не знаете?! Они же… Они же… - старшая Толкиен задохнулась от избытка чувств. – Во имя Профессора, я не могу это произнести! – она прижала ладонь ко лбу.  
\- Трахаются? – услужливо подсказал Блич, пододвигая к ней стакан с водой. – Выпейте, успокойтесь.  
\- Спасибо, - почти нормальным голосом сообщила Толкиен. И тут же снова взвилась: - Я терпела музыку в час ночи, я терпела стук по батареям в три, но богомерзкого слэша в шесть утра я терпеть не намерена! Или вы их затыкаете, или вас выселят!  
\- А, вот вы о чем, - Блич откинулся на стуле и вежливо улыбнулся, обнажив клыки. – Они четвертый левел репетируют.  
\- Так запретите!  
\- Не могу, - Блич покачал головой. – Они совершеннолетние, так что всё законно, всё по согласию, а у Кей-попа вообще медицинские противопоказания против некрофилии, зоофилии и педофилии. А я просто сосед по квартире.  
\- Ну хоть что-то вы можете сделать? – у Толкиен подозрительно заблестели глаза и соблазнительно – нервно и быстро облизанные губы.  
\- Могу посоветовать хорошего мастера, занимающегося звукоизоляцией.  
\- А платить кто будет? – взвизгнула Толкиен, вновь входя в режим белого плаща. – У меня нет столько денег! Мне на валокордин не хватает! Сейчас никому не интересны хороший, обоснованный гет и джен, всем подавай этот… - она всхлипнула, - этот яой. Феанорбыникогда!  
\- Конечно-конечно, - Блич вздохнул и с тоской покосился на часы. – Я с ними поговорю, попрошу войти в ваше положение.  
-Вы такой милый, - слезы на лице Толкиен моментально высохли. – Вы еще не женаты?  
Блич содрогнулся, представив маячащие на горизонте перспективы, перед которыми по уровню жестокости мерк даже четвертый левел.  
\- Нет.  
\- А по?.. – фразу Толкиен закончить не успела – дверь на кухню скрипнула,открываясь, и в проеме показался сонный Наруто, завернутый в простыню и потирающий след от укуса на шее.  
\- Какого хрена ты встал в такую рань?  
Блич закрыл лицо ладонью.  
Толкиен покраснела. Побледнела. Наконец определилась с окраской и пошла красными пятнами, хватая воздух ртом как рыба, выброшенная на берег.  
\- Вы! Вы! Вы-ы-ы! Притон разврата! – она вскочила, сбросив стул и стакан на пол, и выбежала из квартиры, напоследок оглушительно хлопнув дверью.  
Наруто проводил ее удивленным взглядом:  
\- Кто это?  
\- Да так, соседка, - Блич сел на корточки и стал собирать осколки. – Приходила жаловаться на РФ и Кей-поп. Просила оказать воздействие.  
\- Ага, - Наруто прислонился к косяку, подобрав волочащийся край простыни и закинув его на плечо на манер тоги. – А ты что?  
\- Пообещал оказать, а что я еще мог сказать, - пожал плечами Блич, высыпая осколки в мусорку.  
\- И что, правда, окажешь? – хмыкнул Наруто.  
\- Нафиг? Пошли досыпать.


	4. Про брата Толкиен

Второй раз утро началось для Блича уже после полудня. И, прежде чем визгливая трель звонка разорвала почти похоронную тишину в квартире, он успел одеться, побриться и поставить полный кофейник – у Наруто с утра, когда бы оно ни наставало, без дозы кофеина характер портился, как у капитана в преддверии выкладки.  
Блич засунул самокрутку за ухо, прошлепал голыми ногами по коридору и открыл дверь. На коврике с надписью «Заебали», любовно притащенном РФ из старой общаги, неловко переминался с ноги на ногу молодой парень в драных джинсах и майке с радугой. В руке он сжимал загадочно, но маняще позвякивающий пакет.  
\- Здравствуйте, - улыбнулся парень. – Я Толкиен.  
Блича перекосило – воспоминания о рассветном визите еще не успели подернуться дымкой и тэгом MORE.  
\- Муж? – подозрительно спросил он.  
\- Брат, - парень тряхнул головой – из-под волос показались острые эльфийские уши. – Младший.  
\- Ясно, - Блич хмыкнул. – Сочувствую.  
\- Спасибо, - со спокойным достоинством кивнул Толкиен. И сунул шуршащий и звякающий пакет в руки Бличу: - Вот, это вам.  
\- За что? – удивился Блич, заглядывая в пакет. Бутылки темного стекла выглядели так же многообещающе, как грядущее задание на спецквест.  
\- За сестру, - хулигански ухмыльнулся Толкиен. – Прошу ее простить. Во имя Арды.  
\- Арды, значит… - Блич задумчиво посмотрел на этикетку. Надпись «Здравур на почках мэллорна. Сто лет выдержки» прямым текстом намекала, что пить такое в одиночку – кощунство. – Заходи, гостем будешь, - он посторонился, пропуская Толкиена в квартиру. – Кухня направо, тапки налево. Для гостей – белые, не перепутай.  
Тот понятливо кивнул, быстро переобулся, сверкнув дыркой на носке из шерсти хоббита, и двинулся в сторону кухни. Блич, на ходу прикуривая самокрутку, отправился вслед за ним. Утро без пива – как фандом без обзоров. Вроде всё есть, а чего-то не хватает.

***

Спустя три часа

Кухню окутывала плотная дымовая завеса. В воздухе висели непонятно откуда взявшийся топор, занпакто Блича, кунай Наруто и опасно позвякивающие пустые бутылки из-под здравура. Впрочем, фандомы, уютно устроившиеся за столом и допивающие пиво из запасов Блича, на посторонние звуки внимания не обращали – шел интересный и волнующий умы разговор о подводных камнях четвертого левела.  
Толкиен, задумчиво жуя мэллорновый мундштук своей трубки, как раз заканчивал мысль о допустимости использования орков в качестве материала для ксенофилии, когда дверь кухни распахнулась.  
На пороге внезапно, как дедлайн, возник сонный и помятый РФ. Тут же закашлялся, потер мгновенно заслезившиеся глаза и разразился многоэтажной, как Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг, матерной тирадой, сводившейся к тому, что ни одна сволочь, будь даже она сильнее и больше, не смеет его будить в такую рань безнаказанно.  
Наруто, присоединившийся к кухонным посиделкам еще два часа назад и теперь удобно устроивший голову на плече Блича, уважительно прицокнул языком – если у РФ и был какой-то талант, то наверняка лингвистический.  
Блич же, дождавшись, когда РФ выдохнется, выпустил в потолок струю дыма, сфокусировал на РФ чуть осоловелый взгляд и неожиданно мирно спросил:  
\- Пить будешь?  
РФ открыл рот. Закрыл. Посмотрел на разомлевшего Наруто, явно витающего где-то в лесах Лориэна Толкиена и особенно ласково улыбающегося Блича, и махнул рукой:  
\- Хрен с вами, наливайте.


	5. Про канон Наруто и Блича

Когда Наруто вошел в комнату, его взгляду предстал полный и абсолютный, как обвал дайри под напором выкладок, разгром, посреди которого сидел Блич, сосредоточенно возившийся с очередной самокруткой.  
\- Так, - Наруто, не терпевший беспорядка, нахмурился. – Что здесь произошло? Набег анонов с Инсайда? Бунт читателей? Или просто РФ в гости зашел?  
\- У меня канон кончился, а курить хотелось, - пожал плечами Блич, щелкнул зажигалкой и вдохновенно затянулся. – Я твой нашел.  
\- Идиот! Это же не твоя трава! – Наруто дернулся было отобрать у Блича самокрутку, но, взглянув в расширенные зрачки, махнул рукой. Поздно.  
\- Ух ты… Итачи… Блядь! – Блич покачнулся, повел мутным и несфокусированным взглядом и упал на спину. Вернее, упал бы, если бы Наруто не успел его подхватить и бережно, как последний фик в выкладку, опустить на пол.  
\- Жарко, - сообщил Блич секунду спустя. – Воды… Минато, - он посмотрел на Наруто сверху вниз и тягучим, севшим до хрипоты голосом добавил: - Пожалуйста…  
\- Какой я тебе нахрен Минато, придурок, все мозги прокурил, - буркнул Наруто, пнув ногой почти безвольное тело. Блич, против обыкновения, не отреагировал, невнятно бормоча что-то себе под нос. В обрывках фраз угадывались слова: «Банкай… Эдо Тенсей… терапия… старший брат… кидо-но-дзюцу…и тумбочку не забыть».  
Наруто покачал головой и отправился в ванную за водой.  
Спустя минуту, когда он вернулся, Блич всё так же лежал, глядя в потолок, и блаженно, как капитан, сделавший все выкладки плюс деанон, улыбался.  
\- Трудотерапии на тебя нет, - покачал головой Наруто. И опрокинул на Блича веселенькой расцветки ведро с холодной водой.  
\- Бля-адь! – от вопля подскочившего Блича лампочка на потолке испуганно качнулась, а за окном с карниза свалился голубь. – Наруто! Я тебя убью когда-нибудь!  
\- Сначала уборка, а потом делай, что хочешь, - Наруто сунул ему в руки пустое ведро. – В таком свинарнике я умирать точно не собираюсь.  
\- Сам же его и развел.  
\- А кто в этом виноват?  
\- Нефиг было канон раскидывать где попало.  
\- Нефиг было к чужому канону лапы тянуть.  
\- А не охренел ли ты?  
\- Охренел, - покладисто согласился Наруто. – А теперь за уборку. Весело и с фанмиксом.


	6. Генеральная уборка

— Раз, два, три, — Наруто сосредоточенно хмурится, подсчитывая кунаи. — Семь, восемь, девять... Где десятый?  
— В Намимори, — откликается РФ, сосредоточенно вытирающий заляпанное гадкими фанонами зеркало. — Тьфу, в стене посмотри.  
— На стене нету, — Наруто недоуменно пожимает плечами.  
— Да нет же, — мягко возражает Кей-поп. — В стене. Вешалка сломалась во время последней пати, мы твой кунай приспособили. Ты же не против?  
Наруто вздыхает:  
— Черт с вами.  
Лицо Кей-попа озаряется яркой улыбкой: — Спасибо, Наруто-хён! За нами не заржавеет!  
— Что пищит? — подозрительно оглядывается РФ. Ворошит ногой сваленные в кучу гифки Кей-попа и вздрагивает, когда гифка с Чанелем шевелит ушами: — Тварь, опять ты, сука! — он замахивается на рыжую сволочь тряпкой, из которой торчит кусок какого-то фанона "...ри — блядь", и та испуганно шмыгает под диван.  
— Ой, — Лавлесс испуганно прижимает к груди одну руку. В другой — жалобно пищащая тряпка для пыли. — Кажется, у меня пищит.  
— Моя бумшакалака! — вскрикивает Кей-поп, поспешно забирая свое животное у Лавлесса. Та обиженно урчит, зарывшись в розовое пушистое боа. Лавлесс вжимает голову в плечи, ожидая наказания, но тут в комнату входит Блич, и все переключаются на него.  
— Хаори, — в голосе Блича — обещание медленной и мучительной смерти на четвертом левеле.  
— Уже не в моде? — подсказывает РФ. Блич не обращает на него никакого внимания.  
— Их двенадцать. Где хаори шестого отряда?  
— Я не брал! — тут же открещивается Кей-поп. — Я люблю поярче!  
Но Блич его не слушает, смотрит пристально на старательно намывающего пол Локи, в руках которого — кусок когда-то белой ткани. У Блича от ярости светлеют глаза, и даже Наруто отступает на шаг, не решаясь встать между охотником и добычей.  
— Беги, Локи, беги! — хохочет РФ. Кей-поп страдальчески прикрывает глаза ладонью. Генеральная уборка квартиры идет своим чередом.


	7. Счастливое число Наруто

В первый раз Наруто встречает Блича случайно — в очереди в небольшом круглосуточном магазинчике возле дома, куда он обычно заходит после миссий. Блич — тогда Наруто еще не знает его имени — стоит перед ним вполоборота, расплачиваясь с кассиршей, и Наруто видит только точеный, будто сошедший с античных фресок, профиль и незажженную сигарету в уголке рта. Непроизвольно втягивает носом горьковатый пряный аромат, которым пропахла одежда незнакомца, и зверь внутри вскидывается в охотничьей стойке, почуяв добычу. А Наруто не может оторвать взгляда от длинных пальцев с шероховатыми даже на вид подушечками пальцев, излома запястий и полузажившей царапины через всю кисть. Красиво.  
Блич уходит, а Наруто провожает его взглядом, пока темная фигура не скрывается за полупрозрачным стеклом двери.  
— Будете оплачивать? — устало спрашивает кассирша.  
— Да-да, конечно, — отстраненно говорит Наруто. Перед глазами до сих пор стоит невозможно белая прядь в черных волосах и широкий шрам на руке.

Руки — это первое, что вспоминает Наруто при второй встрече, еще более случайной и нелепой. В переполненном автобусе жарко и тесно, и Наруто минуты две дышит в чье—то обтянутое майкой плечо, прежде чем поднимает голову. Зверь внутри довольно взрыкивает, почуяв знакомый запах.  
— Я тебя видел, — сообщает Наруто раньше, чем успевает подумать, как глупо это звучит сейчас. — Неделю назад, в магазине.  
— Правда? — улыбается Блич, перехватывая поручень над головой Наруто поудобнее. Вторая его рука зажата между их телами, и Наруто предпочитает не думать, что мог бы сделать Блич, опустив ее чуть ниже. В автобусе и так слишком жарко.  
—Угу, — кивает Наруто. Автобус подбрасывает на выбоине дороги, и он снова утыкается носом в плечо Блича, полной грудью вдыхая его диковатый запах. И добавляет решительно, не давая себе шанса передумать и проебать возможность: — Меня зовут Наруто.  
— Блич, — эхом отзывается тот. И кивает на окно: — Выходишь?  
— Сегодня мне дальше, — с сожалением отвечает Наруто. Сейчас он впервые не рад очередной миссии.  
— Тогда еще увидимся. Наруто, — говорит Блич, и от его тона Наруто продирает холодком предвкушения следующей встречи. Которая обязательно будет — теперь он в этом уверен.

Третья встреча абсолютно неслучайна — Блич приходит к нему домой, окутанный горьким дымом и терпким запахом любопытства. В руках у него — многозначительно шуршащий пакет, и Наруто улыбается, впуская гостя в дом.  
— Как ты меня нашел?  
— Навел кое-какие справки. Пиво будешь? — Блич приподнимает звякающий пакет.  
Наруто кивает и хочет спросить, почему он пришел, почему вообще искал практически незнакомого парня, но, закрывая дверь, думает, что это, в конечном счете, не имеет значения.  
Он улыбается. Зверь внутри сворачивается урчащим клубком. Теперь у них будет много времени для охоты.


	8. Всегда вместе

От Наруто иногда пахнет чужими телами, острым, или терпким, или цветочным ароматом, он заходит в квартиру, окутанный туманом и свободой, и Блич стискивает в пальцах, ломает, комкает сигарету, не обращая внимания на боль от ожогов. Молчит все то время, пока Наруто скидывает одежду, наблюдает за ним темным и будто равнодушным взглядом, и только когда тот устраивается рядо, утыкаясь холодным носом куда-то в плечо, Блич спрашивает:

\- Нагулялся?

\- Угу, - смешок Наруто горячим обжигает кожу. Блич обхватывает его за плечи, прижимая к себе, и засыпает под тихое ровное дыхание.

Вернулся. Хорошо.

***

Блич иногда уходит без предупреждения. Просто Наруто просыпается утром - а рядом никого нет, и в пепельнице лишь горка остывших окурков, присыпанных пушистым пеплом.

Часы и дни после ухода Блича кажутся Наруто серыми, как этот пепел, и длинными, как сама вечность.

А потом Блич возвращается, пропахший дорогим виски и льняными простынями, на спине у него царапины, на шее - следы укусов, а в уголке рта за обычной сигаретой прячется мягкая усмешка. И время вновь начинает течь привычной рекой, а в обстановку комнаты возвращаются сочные краски.

Блич раскидывается на футоне, лениво щурясь, и смотрит на Наруто:

\- Что?

\- Ничего, - мотает головой Наруто. - С возвращением.

\- Угу, - Блич щелкает зажигалкой. - Пойдем сегодня гулять?

\- Вдвоем?

\- Конечно.

Наруто улыбается. Конечно. Всегда вдвоем, даже если не рядом.


	9. Просто царапина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Блич/Наруто, херт-комфорт. По заявке из флэшмоба. Вот такой вот хуевый комфорт (с)

Они привыкли ко многому, видели друг друга во всех видах, но когда Наруто однажды вваливается в комнату, залитый кровью с ног до головы, бледный и тяжело дышащий, сердце Блича пропускает один удар.  
— Просто царапина, ерунда, — бледно улыбается Наруто, сползая по стене.  
— Идиот, — отзывается Блич, в два шага покрывая расстояние от окна до двери. Осторожно пристраивает голову Наруто на крае футона и задирает мокрую багровую футболку. И невнятно матерится сквозь зубы — глубокая рана от паха до ребер совсем не похожа на «просто царапину». — Придется зашивать. Наживую, обезболивающее кончилось еще в прошлый раз.  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Наруто, закрывая глаза. Блич говорит еще что-то, шуршит и звенит аптечкой, но Наруто уже не разбирает слов, погружаясь в вязкое паточное молчание. Хирургическая нить рвется с глухим звоном струны, Блич выдыхает такое привычное «Блядь», и Наруто приоткрывает глаза: — Дай что-нибудь прикусить, чтобы не пугать соседей.  
Секунда задумчивого молчания — и ему в рот бесцеремонно запихивают край ладони. Вкус солоновато-горький — кажется, Блич весь пропитался своим каноном.  
— Начинаю, — предупреждает тот, и Наруто согласно кивает. Вернее, пытается кивнуть. И тут же прикусывает чужую ладонь, чувствуя, как рот наполняется металлическим привкусом. А Блич, кажется, даже не обращает внимания — между его бровей залегла сосредоточенная морщинка, и Наруто концентрируется на ней — так проще и легче не обращать внимания на то, что Блич делает с ним.  
Где-то на краю сознания мелькает мысль о том, как сложно — и возможно ли вообще? — зашивать рану одной рукой, но тут же ускользает, прячется в густой, насыщенной темноте.  
— Не отключайся, — командует Блич, сухо и резко, и Наруто резко открывает глаза. И сглатывает очередную порцию чужой крови, будто пытаясь восполнить недостачу своей.  
Блич нагибается к самой его груди, обжигая дыханием такую чувствительную сейчас кожу, и перекусывает нить. Убирает ладонь с губ Наруто и аккуратно стирает кровь с его лица. Наруто тут же пытается встать, но рука Блича, неожиданно жесткая, давит ему на грудь:  
— Куда собрался? Лежи.  
— Ладно, — Наруто закрывает глаза, погружаясь в мягкую темень сна. И, уже задремывая, чувствует, как Блич, резко пахнущий мылом, устраивается рядом.  
— В следующий раз идем вместе.  
— Угу.  
Тепло. Безопасно. Наконец, можно спать.


	10. Небо сегодня красивое

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наруто/фем!Блич. Общажное АУ (с) По заявке из флэшмоба.

Первое, что видит Наруто, открыв дверь в свою комнату,— бесконечно длинные ноги, заброшенные на его кровать. Второе — усыпанный пеплом ковер. Третье — невозможно белая прядь в черных волосах.  
— Но почему на полу? — удивленно спрашивает он, переступая порог.  
— Небо сегодня красивое, — девушка выдыхает в потолок очередную струю дыма и поворачивает голову: — Блич. Приятно.  
— Наруто. Мне тоже. Очень, — искренне добавляет он, с удовольствием осматривая Блич с ног до головы. Узкие бедра, худые ноги, почти полное отсутствие груди и скупые хищные движения — Блич нельзя назвать даже симпатичной, но Наруто не может отвести взгляд. Тонкие светлые губы Блич складываются в усмешку:  
— Не спи — замерзнешь. Самурай.  
—Шиноби, — поправляет Наруто.  
— Да похуй, — отмахивается Блич, роняя с кончика сигареты серый столбик пепла. — Отвертка есть?  
— Нет, — улыбается Наруто. — Могу кунаем подкрутить, если очень надо.  
— Похуй, — с удовольствием повторяет Блич. — Это не мне, — она тянется к лежащей рядом пачке: — Будешь?  
— Почему бы и нет? — Наруто скидывает шлепанцы и ложится рядом. Блич чуть слышно фыркает, прикуривая, и оглаживает сухими шершавыми пальцами губы Наруто, передавая ему сигарету. Ее кожа обжигает даже сквозь футболку.  
—Смотри, — выдыхает Блич где-то над ухом. – Видишь?  
Наруто видит. Небо сегодня очень красивое.


End file.
